Who Said Love Wasn't Complicated?
by DreamerzLove
Summary: A Daughter and Father brought together.. secrets kept..and some revealed.. Two life mates unknown to each other.. Can She survive yet another trip into uncharted lands? Can She find the only one meant to be hers?
1. Chapter 1

This one Is for Itoma..The writer of 'Plunnies'..(Who should definitely turn the BumbleBee and Kagome Plunnie into a story for me...*Hint*.. *Hint*) Who said he would 'squee' for one of these...sooo.. ...

The following chapters will be longer.. for future reference

Pairing: Kagome / Colossus

Start squeeing :D

I tweaked a few facts ... okay ALOT of facts XD

...

A young woman stood at the beginning of a long driveway, nibbling her bottom lip with a worried frown. Her startling blue eyes gazed toward the overly large school at the end of the monstrously long driveway.

"Maybe I should have told him I was visiting?" The young woman mumbled to herself."But It's not like he answers the phone when I call either... So it would have been pointless...right?" A grumbling growl escaped her.

Decision made, The young woman laid her bags down and arranged the mass of bluish black knee length hair into a neat ponytail. She smiled lightly as she picked up her bags.

"I wonder if he knows that I've become a mutant?" She mused out loud, Slightly flashing a fang in amusement. "It would show him."

...

Her tiny dainty hand pounded roughly against the large wooden door in irritation. Twenty minutes... is exactly how long she had stood at the door knockingpolitely and pressing the doorbell. But She wasn't a very patient person specially not after having to walk the mile long drive way.

She had had enough.

"Would some one open this gawd dang door before I go all mutant over the cursed thing!" Her voice was raised in righteous fury, though with her slight Asian accent it came out in a cute sort of way.

She waited a few more moments before she growled lightly.

The door... It was going to die a rather painful death.

Right before she was about to make her threat a reality, the door before her opened up to a rather funny looking bald man in a wheel chair.

"Well, hello young one." The man said looking her over. "We don't normally get visitors here at the school and we are closed to student that don't need our expertise. So What can I do for you?"

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Oh yeah.. Sorry. Kagome Higurashi. I forget you Americans greet first name first." She bowed before the obvious founder of the school. "And though I'm sure your 'school' is just what your 'students' need. I am not here to enroll. I am looking for someone. The last I heard, He was a resident here at this school." She cocked her head to the side looking at him without blinking, getting a read off his aura.

"Then by all means, come in a rest and I willsee what I can do about finding your missing person."

...

She was sitting before a large desk, watching the bald man, who had introduced himself as Professor Xxavier.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"A rather large violent man by the name of Logan. I have been able to track him here, but now his trail has gone cold. So I would have to say that he is still here,or dead somewhere. So.. 'Professor' ..which one is it?" Kagome leaned closer a slight predatory gleam in her eye. Her prey was close... She could smell him.

"If I were to say he was here, what would you do young one?" He watched her closely. For some reason He wasn't able to read her mind, No one was powerful enough to keep him out and a slight tick mark had appeared every time he tried to force his way in. He sensed no mutant gene inside the young woman, So it was odd that she could block him out in anyway.

What she replied though was enough to send him for a loop.

She had snapped at him, literally. Her mouth had opened and she had snapped her rather long canine fangs at him.

"You're a mutant?!" He jumped in surprise.

"Apparently... Now tell me where my father is before I decide to show you how sharp my fangs truly are." She growled angrily at him. The control over her temper snapping as she awaited the news of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..

Since not much is mentioned about Colossus's personality other than he is kinda sweet and quiet.. ... makes this a bit hard to do.. So..Sorry if it seems outa character for him. I want him to be like a virgin Jock ... sportsy yet.. extremely unsure about women..

...

Thirty minutes later

...

"So you say Logan is your father?" The old man questioned Kagome once again. Luckily for him, Kagome had reeled in her irritation and had reverted to the loving and sweet woman she normally was.

"Yes, As you know old man, It's the males in a relationship that carry the 'x-gene' and I have inherited some of Logan's powers so to say. Which ones I will not reveal until they are needed. I must speak to him as soon as possible though, A new power has awakened in a way and I need him for guidance. But I hope to soon be away from your school and back into my normal pack..." She allowed herself to trail off.

Sure this man appeared to be an ally and scent proves that he had not lied to her, but she was the alpha of her small pack and as such had to do everything in her power to keep it safe in a world that no longer trusted those with demon blood, or as they call them now mutants.

"You say pack?" He was confused, he had met and trained numerous mutants before but none had been as interesting as the young lady before him.

"My mutation is animal based in a way. Canine to be specific." She answered with a slight fang tipped grin. "So my friends and mutants that i have taken care of are my pack."

"Ahh I understand now. Where is your pack for you to be here alone?" He gently questioned. Many of the students that have come to his school have lost those they had befriended because of their mutation or those that didnt approve of mutants.

"Close." Was the only answer she allowed him. A sharp glare cutting him off before he said anything else. "Know this old man, My pack is my family. As Alpha I am sworn to a duty of protecting those under my rule. Their location is hidden to all but myself and until I see that this place is safe, they will not step foot upon this land without my say so."

"Easy.." He soothed. "I only wanted to make sure they were safe. Mutants have enemies around here."

"Call my father old man and I will be gone and you wont have to worry about my pack being endangered." She growled out.

_'Logan' _He sent his voice to the mind of the one he wanted. '_Logan return to the school now. A pressing matter has __occurred__.'_

'_Gotcha I should be there by tomorrow mornin.' _Logan sent back.

"He says he will be here by tomorrow morning... I will have one of my students show you to a room for the night."

...

The student had come to take her to her room. He towered over her, Kagome bit back a growl. Had she not told the professor that she was a canine mutant?.. Did he not know that putting her with a larger male would activate her instincts? Apparently not. mentally slapping the shit outa the old man Kagome completed taking in the male.

Piotr, he had called himself, or Colossus, his nickname among the others, was a strong male. Muscles upon muscles. She certainly was not complaining as he lifted her bags and started to leave. His dark brown curls called for her to play, one of her fetishes was curls. Muscles, curls, and those deep brown eyes tinted in silver... This boy could be trouble for her.. or not.

"What?" She asked him tilting her head to look up at him.

"You're kinda really small..." Piotr commented looking down at the Japanese woman as he walked her to her room. She was. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"You're kinda an idiot huh?" She grumbled back at him. Her height was one of her sore spots, what with her being short even to Japanese a stunning 4 ft 9.. She watched as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You're just really small. And you said you were 19? No way"

A light growl escaped her as took his shirt in her hand and pulled him down to her size. She lightly patted his cheek before flashing him a fang.

"I'm not small.. got that?.. I'm fun sized... Get it right." She released him, walked into her new room and promptly shut the door on the young man in the hall way who's face was becoming a rather interesting shade of red. He quickly disappeared.

"Men." She stated before sniffing at her hand lightly, taking in the scent of metal and pine.

"Oh an element shifter... those are such fun." She nodded to herself with a grin... Her entertainment had arrived.

After all a bored Kagome was a rather destructive Kagome.


End file.
